<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fundraiser by FangirlForever18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984089">The Fundraiser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlForever18/pseuds/FangirlForever18'>FangirlForever18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skulduggery Pleasant Musicals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>&amp; Juliet - Martin/West Read, Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Relationships, Kinda Crack, Lockdown is helpful for writing, Multi, School Musical, When you're obsessed with two fandoms, so you combine them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlForever18/pseuds/FangirlForever18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Militsa is tasked with hosting the fundraiser for Corrival Academy so obviously she asks her girlfriend for help. She decides to do the &amp; Juliet musical.</p><p>Also known as I love two fandoms at the same time so wanted to combine them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelique/Lance (&amp; Juliet), Anne Hathaway Shakespeare/William Shakespeare, Francois/May (&amp; Juliet), Ghastly Bespoke/Tanith Low, Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Saracen Rue/Dexter Vex, Skulduggery Pleasant/China Sorrows, Valkyrie Cain/Militsa Gnosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skulduggery Pleasant Musicals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Militsa sighed as she walked into her girlfriend’s house, scratching Xena behind the back of the ear absentmindedly.<br/>“Hey, babe,” Valkyrie said, kissing her in greeting with a large grin on her face.<br/>“Hey,” the other woman replied, a small smile appearing.<br/>“What’s wrong?”<br/>“What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine. I’m grand. I’m gre - “<br/>“Great, so what’s wrong?”<br/>“It’s stupid. I have to throw a fundraiser for the Academy but I have no idea how to do it or what to do.”<br/>“Is there anything I can do to help?”<br/>“Not that I can think of right now. Anyway, how was your day?”<br/>“Those tickets came for that show you wanted to see. Wait, when is this fundraiser meant to be?”<br/>“In three months.”</p>
<p>The night after seeing ‘&amp; Juliet’, Militsa woke in the middle of the night, a hand flying out to land on Valkyrie who jumped up.<br/>“What, what, what?” She started yelling.<br/>“&amp; Juliet.”<br/>Valkyrie blinked, rubbed her eyes, then blinked again, “I’m going to need more context.”<br/>“That’s what I can do for my fundraiser. If I get a bunch of famous people to star in it, I can sell tickets.”<br/>“Babe, I want to be supportive, and I mean no offence, but what famous people do you know? If it’s Billie Eilish, I’m going to be majorly annoyed that you haven’t introduced me.” <br/>“You know famous people.”<br/>“Who do I know?”<br/>“You’re best friends with Skulduggery Pleasant and Tanith Low, you work with the Dead Men and the Supreme Mage is extremely protective of you slash favours you.”<br/>“But they’re not famous.”<br/>“To you, no. To everyone else in the magical community, yes.”<br/>“So, you want me to exploit my friends for your fundraiser?”<br/>“Exactly, it’s for a good cause.”<br/>Valkyrie sighed.<br/>“Please?” Militsa begged, widening her eyes, pouting slightly.<br/>“Fine,” Valkyrie replied, kissing her girlfriend. “Now let me sleep.”</p>
<p>Skulduggery looked at her in the Bentley as she fiddled with her hands.<br/>“What is it?” he asked, suspicion lacing his velvet voice.<br/>“What’s what?”<br/>“Why are you fiddling with your hands?”<br/>“I didn’t realise I was.”<br/>“Something’s on your mind.”<br/>Valkyrie sighed, “Militsa wants you to be part of her fundraiser performance and I said I’d try to persuade you to.”<br/>“I see. What’s the performance?”<br/>“And Juliet.”<br/>“And who would I be playing?”<br/>“She didn’t say. First I have to convince you to say yes.”<br/>“When’s the performance?”<br/>“In just under three months.”<br/>He tilted his head, thinking. Eventually, he nodded.<br/>“Really?”<br/>“It could be fun.”<br/>“Great. Now, can you help me convince China?”<br/>He sighed, turning on the engine before heading towards the High Sanctuary.</p>
<p>“Let me get this straight. You want me to participate in a performance for a fundraiser in less than three months, indicating we’ll be spending lots of time practising in the short span of time we have in my already busy schedule?” China asked, an eyebrow raised. She was sat in her regal throne once more. After the induced coma, the doctors had insisted she take some time off to ensure her psychic blocks were functional, but she was now back to work, forced to endure daily meetings.<br/>Skulduggery tilted his head at that. “Didn’t your doctors advise that you shouldn’t be working too hard?”<br/>“Exactly. I doubt adding an amateur performance is going to decrease any stress.”<br/>“Ok, but surely aiding a fundraiser for a school that you created would help your reputation?” Valkyrie asked, a small smirk playing at her lips.<br/>The older woman looked at her, a smile spreading in response.<br/>“A well-argued response. And this would have nothing to do with your girlfriend being in charge of the fundraiser?”<br/>Valkyrie hesitated, “It might have something to do with it.”<br/>“I hate to use this, but you do owe us, China.”<br/>Her eyes narrowed at Skulduggery, not liking being pulled into a favour. She looked at Valkyrie, who was now silently pleading. Sighing, she conceded.<br/>Valkyrie whooped as she practically skipped out of the room. Skulduggery tilted his head in what she assumed was an approving smile, before following his partner at the room. Now they had both gone, she allowed herself to smile. She’d always loved dancing and singing, this was her chance to do it again after so long.</p>
<p>The first day of rehearsals happened the very next day. Everyone was gathered in the school’s theatre, now including Dexter, Saracen, Ghastly, Fletcher and Tanith. They were assigned their characters by Militsa who was handing out scripts at the door. China was Anne Hathaway, Skulduggery was her husband, William Shakespeare, Fletcher was Romeo and Valkyrie was Juliet. Tanith was the nurse, Ghastly was Lance, Saracen was Frankie and Dexter was May.<br/>“Hi everyone, thank you so much for taking part in this. As you all know, we have very little time to practise, so we’ll probably be working late hours. Today, we’ll do a read-through. I was thinking we could get the kids involved by auditioning them for dancers?” Militsa asked, a small nervous smile on her face. So many incredible people in one room, and they were taking orders from her. Her cast nodded in agreement, Valkyrie winking at her, grinning. She’d been so supportive.<br/>“So, um, if Skulduggery and the Supreme Mage could start?”<br/>“Given the circumstances, I think you can call me China.”<br/>“Right, of course, sorry,” Militsa said, blushing slightly. <br/>The two started the scene, with Militsa contributing to the scene when an extra would have a line. She had to admit, she was surprised at how good they were together. Their chemistry was perfect and their acting was spot on. She just hoped their singing was equally as good.<br/>At the tango scene, China got out of her seat, pulling Skulduggery up with her, improvising a short dance to go with the scene. They were flawless. It wasn’t until Valkyrie reached up to push her chin up that she realised her jaw had literally dropped.<br/>“Um, yeah, that was really good. Actually, I need a choreographer, would you be able to help with that?” She asked.<br/>“Sure, Dexter could help as well, right?” China said, blue eyes fixing on the other man in a way that brokered no argument. He grumbled a “yes”, before they continued with the read-through.<br/>At the end of Act 1, they were given a ten-minute break. Ghastly and Tanith were talking quietly together, while Dexter and Saracen laughed and imitated them from the corner. Skulduggery was stood next to China at the water table, making the most beautiful woman in the world smile with just a few words.<br/>“It’s crazy, isn’t it?” Valkyrie said, wrapping her arms around Militsa’s waist from behind, tucking her head on top of her shoulder.<br/>“Hm?”<br/>“How easily he can make her smile. She once told me that he was one of the few men who could make her laugh.”<br/>“Well, obviously,” Fletcher said, joining them.<br/>“What do you mean ‘obviously’?”<br/>“They can’t have that much chemistry without there being some history between them.”<br/>“They’ve known each other for years, of course there’s history.”<br/>“I meant the romantic type. Remember during the remnant attack? He took her with him.”<br/>“That’s because he didn’t trust her and because he’s the only one who she can tolerate other than me,” Valkyrie said, a puzzled look on her face.<br/>“Then how come even after he found out she was partly responsible for the death of his wife, he still assigned her a bodyguard during the Darquesse attack?”<br/>“Because she’s the Grand Mage?”<br/>“Ok, well I believe he cares about her as more than just a friend,” Fletcher said, the three of them still observing the skeleton and woman.</p>
<p>Well, until they both turned to look at them. China was smirking as Skulduggery said calmly and quietly, “We know you’re talking about us.”<br/>The three disbanded, Militsa and Fletcher blushing slightly, which wasn’t helped by China’s laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skulduggery decides to practise his lines with China. All seems normal until they practise dancing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skulduggery pulled up outside of the High Sanctuary, making sure he had his script with him. He made his way up to China’s chambers, knocking on the door. When she opened it, she was wearing a robe, her hair down, make-up removed. Clearly, she was unwinding.<br/>“Skulduggery? What can I help you with?” She said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.<br/>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you, I just thought that maybe we could practise our lines together,” he felt surprisingly nervous, like he shouldn’t be there, but there was no way he was letting her know that.<br/>“Oh, sure, come on in.”<br/>She led her way into her apartment, leaving the door open for him to follow. He closed it with his gloved hand, following her to her living room where a stack of folders lay on the armchair.<br/>“Did I interrupt work?”<br/>“Yes, but it’s a welcome distraction. Let me get my script. Make yourself at home.”<br/>She disappeared into her room. He looked around, taking in the glass of wine on the side, the bottle nearly empty on the counter, the folders scattered haphazardly on her coffee table. Unexpectedly, a wave of concern hit him. She shouldn’t be working as hard as she was. Though, there was no way she would listen to him. He sighed, taking a seat on the sofa, flicking through his script, folding pages of scenes where they interacted together.</p>
<p>She reappeared with her script, neatly highlighted in pastel colours. She smiled at him, resuming her position in her armchair.<br/>“So, where do you want to start?” She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.<br/>“Shall we start from the beginning?”<br/>“Sure.”<br/>“’Ah, look, it’s my beautiful wife.’”<br/>“’Hi, everyone, I’m Anne.”<br/>“Oh, who reads the extra’s lines?”<br/>“We could just skip over them?”<br/>“Very well. ‘Anne stays in the countryside to raise our kids.’”<br/>“’Yes, but not tonight because tonight is my night out. I’ve got a babysitter, I’m ready to watch this play and have a very large glass of wine, and hopefully not fall asleep before the interval.’”<br/>“’I doubt anyone will be falling asleep with the ending I’ve just written.’”<br/>“Oh, you’ve written an ending! Well, that’s good timing seeming as everyone’s here.’”<br/>“Should we skip to the songs?”<br/>“How come?”<br/>“Learning lines is easy enough, we need to practise the choreography for the tango scene and for ‘I Want It That Way’."<br/>“The choreography for ‘I Want It That Way’ is simple enough, provided you can lift me?”<br/>“Lifting you isn’t an issue.”<br/>“You sound very confident about that.”<br/>“You doubt me?” Skulduggery tilted his head, and China knew that if he had a face, his eyebrows would be raised.<br/>“Not necessarily, but as you have no visible muscles, it’s very hard to judge your physical strength.”<br/>“So, let’s find out,” he said, holding out a hand for her. Sighing, she took it, standing up, following as he led her to an end table. He removed a lamp and yet another folder, before helping her up onto it.<br/>“If this breaks, you’re replacing it,” she warned, arching an eyebrow at him.<br/>“Relax, you’re tiny.”<br/>“You still think you can lift me?”<br/>“Of course.”<br/>“If you drop me, I’m not going to be happy.”<br/>“Duly noted,” he reached up to her waist, effortlessly lifting her down. Once on the ground, she turned to face him.<br/>“You don’t need to say ‘I told you so’.”<br/>“You’re right, I don’t need to, but I want to. So, I told you so.”</p>
<p>She crossed her arms, before pointedly looking down at her waist. He followed her gaze, noticing his hands were still clutching at her. He could either move his hands, which would be admitting to her that he hadn’t meant to keep them there, or he could keep them there and risk making her uncomfortable. Although, it would take a lot more than that to make her admit she was uncomfortable. She made the decision for him, moving away to get her glass of wine. His hands fell to his sides. He refused to admit he missed how close she’d been. It must just be her charm.</p>
<p>She made her way back over to him, placing the glass back on the coffee table.<br/>“So, you want to practise the tango scene?” she asked, looking up at him.<br/>“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind.”<br/>“Very well,” she paused, looking at him expectantly. He stayed where he was. Sighing, she moved closer to him again.<br/>“We can’t exactly dance from opposite sides of the room.”<br/>“Right, of course.”</p>
<p>She started the scene, as he twirled then dipped her. She extended her arm gracefully as he balanced her. He spun her back up, catching her as she jumped, talking about Shakespeare’s sonnets, before helping her spin away to finish the scene as he walked in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>“That was really good. We could work on the footwork a bit more, maybe make it slightly more complex, but it was good,” China said, still in her finishing position.<br/>“Agreed.”<br/>“Is everything alright?”<br/>“Of course. I should get going.”<br/>Her smile dropped slightly, giving way to her confusion.<br/>“Of course.”<br/>She led him to the front door, catching his arm just before he walked out.<br/>“Did I do something wrong?”<br/>“Not at all. It’s just getting late, and you need to sleep before your next set of meetings.”<br/>Her smile grew at that, forming a smirk.<br/>“Is that concern I can hear?”<br/>“I’m serious, China. Don’t overwork yourself.”<br/>She nodded, smiling as he turned outside the door to look at her.<br/>“Goodnight, Skulduggery.”<br/>“Goodnight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saracen and Dexter perform a scene together. Neither realised how much they cared about the other until now...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saracen and Dexter were on the stage, practising the ‘What Do You Want from Me’ song, but Militsa wasn’t happy. They seemed to be going through the motions, they didn’t seem to care about it at all. There was no passion, no desperation which was needed in the scene. Even Valkyrie, who was mostly uninterested in parts she wasn’t in, was watching with a puzzled look on her face. They’d been trying to do this scene five times by now, everyone getting more and more frustrated. After the pair finished the song, Militsa sighed, “Alright, take five and then we’ll try again.”<br/>She got up and left the room, ready for a well-deserved coffee. Valkyrie watched her girlfriend with worry, before heading towards Dexter and Saracen. They were staring at each other bitterly, putting the blame on the other.<br/>“Alright, what’s going on?” she asked, arms folded, looking serious.<br/>“We don’t know,” growled Saracen, scowling.<br/>“We just can’t sing and act.”<br/>“Why? You can do the ballroom scene so why not this one? If you can’t do this one, then how are you going to do ‘I Kissed A Girl’?”<br/>Both men sighed.<br/>“What’s making it so difficult?”<br/>“I guess… Maybe we just don’t relate to the scene? Like, we’ve never felt like we were going to lose the other one, you know?”<br/>“That’s not quite true,” Saracen muttered.<br/>Dexter whirled to him. “What do you mean?”<br/>“What about when you weren’t talking to me because I wouldn’t tell you my magical discipline?”<br/>The other man fell silent, guilt-ridden. Dexter put a hand on Saracen’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly. “That would never happen. I’ll admit, I was angry. But you’ll always be my best friend. I’d have forgotten about it eventually.”<br/>“Yeah, with your tiny brain, probably,” Saracen smirked, getting a friendly punch on the shoulder in return.<br/>“So just emulate that fear and desperation into the scene and you’ll have it,” Valkyrie said.<br/>Both men nodded, looking more determined and encouraged than before.<br/>Fletcher had fallen asleep in his chair, his head occasionally falling onto Tanith who would bounce her shoulder until he moved. China was at a meeting, so couldn’t be at this rehearsal, but Skulduggery and Ghastly nodded in approval at her.</p>
<p>When Militsa returned, a large coffee in hand, the two men were on stage, looking more excited than they had since rehearsals began. She sat down, hitting play on Spotify, the song starting up once more. This time, both Dead Men poured every bit of pain they had into it. Ravel’s attempted murder of Anton and Ghastly, the loss of Hopeless and Larrikin, the loss of Skulduggery, every fight they had ever had. You could see the desperation in both to stay together, angst clear in their eyes. They drew closer together, faces almost touching, anger and sorrow filling their voices as they sang. It was as if they were the only two people in the world, everyone else blurred into nothing as they focussed on each other. Their hands reached out, clinging to the other’s arms or shirt, whatever they could grip, grounding themselves. The song ended, and they were stood there, holding each other, until Saracen in character pulled himself away, turning and exiting the stage. Dexter was left there, watching him leave, heartbroken. Militsa was crying silently in her seat but stood up to give them a clap, a smile blooming on her face. They had improved immensely. Saracen ran back on stage, pulling Dexter into a hug, slapping each other on the back. Ghastly, Tanith, Fletcher and Valkyrie were all giving a standing ovation, Skulduggery clapping in his seat.</p>
<p>Valkyrie headed over to the skeleton. “Why didn’t you stand?” she asked, bewildered.<br/>“All will be revealed in time,” he murmured cryptically. “Put it this way, I doubt much acting was involved in that scene.”<br/>Valkyrie turned to watch the two men. She could have sworn that Dexter was blushing slightly, and was Saracen just holding on a little bit tighter? She smiled, turning to say something to the detective, but he had disappeared.<br/>Ever the dramatic, she thought, before heading over to Militsa, kissing her on the cheek as her girlfriend threw herself into a hug. Ghastly and Tanith kissed before approaching the other Dead Men, praising them. The entire time, neither man let go of the other, though Valkyrie doubted either of them knew.<br/>Smiling, she pulled her girlfriend closer, kissing her deeply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghastly finally gets the nerve to ask Tanith a VERY important question...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Militsa watched in awe as Tanith and Ghastly performed their scene together. They were both off-script already and the characters’ temperament matched their own. Tanith rattled off her rant about moving to and from Paris with ease, Ghastly matching the adoring face of Lance unwittingly. She knew she’d made the right choice casting them as Lance and Angelique.<br/>“So, let me ask you; Will YOU marry ME?” Tanith finished her rant, hands on her hips, a fierce look on her face.<br/>“Yes. Please!” Ghastly replied in character, eager.<br/>“Good,” Tanith said, going to walk off the stage, finishing the scene, but Ghastly grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her back around to face him. Her eyes were wide, mouth slightly open.<br/>Militsa leaned forward, looking between the scene in front of them, the script and Valkyrie who was looking equally confused. Fletcher’s head had actually looked up from his phone, even China and Skulduggery’s muttering ceasing. Dexter and Saracen were absent, apparently on their first date according to Valkyrie.<br/>“What are you doing?” Tanith whispered, a small smirk on her face.<br/>Ghastly rubbed the back of his neck almost shyly, before looking back at his girlfriend. He shifted his grip to her hand, drawing small circles on the back of it.<br/>“So, um, we’ve been going out for almost a decade now, you know, since the remnant was removed. These years have been the best years of my life. I never thought I’d find someone like you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m just so glad that I got the chance to tell you how much I love you, especially after Ravel’s attempted murder. I didn’t know how else to do this, but I thought doing it in front of our friends was probably for the best,” he got on one knee, pulling out a small box from the inside of his jacket. He opened it, a gold ring with three diamonds on the band, a couple of sapphires embedded on either side of the central diamond. Tanith’s free hand had flown up to her open mouth, eyes glinting with unshed happy tears.<br/>“Tanith Low, will you marry me?” Ghastly asked, a large smile on his face.<br/>The younger woman grinned, nodded, hand shaking as Ghastly placed the ring on her finger, standing up and pulling her close. He kissed her, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other going into her hair. They kissed for several minutes, Tanith flushed when they pulled apart, Ghastly keeping one arm around her waist, keeping her close to his side. Both were grinning, as Valkyrie ran onto the stage, pulling Tanith into a big hug, Militsa close behind. The girls gathered around the ring, even China nodding approvingly, a small smile appearing on her face as well. Skulduggery patted Ghastly’s shoulder, congratulating them quietly.<br/>“Well, Ghastly, it seems like the best man won,” Fletcher said, holding out his hand to shake his.<br/>“I’m sorry?” the older man replied, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.<br/>“She chose you, I get it. Congratulations.”<br/>Still confused, Ghastly shook his hand, Fletcher nodding in respect before leaving a bewildered Ghastly, exiting the rehearsal. Militsa and Valkyrie moved to talk to Ghastly, leaving China alone with Tanith.<br/>“Congratulations,” murmured the older woman, hesitating slightly.<br/>The blonde woman blinked, turning to look at her piercing blue eyes.<br/>“Thank you?”<br/>“I know you and I haven’t always gotten along, but I have always been supportive of yours and Ghastly’s relationship.”<br/>“Really?”<br/>China sighed. “Yes, really. I’ve known him for a long time, and I’ve never seen him as happy as when he’s with you. I’ll deny ever saying any of this if asked, of course.”<br/>Tanith smiled. “Of course.”<br/>China went to leave, pausing when Tanith said, “You know, you’re not as bad as you make yourself seem.”<br/>The older woman smiled, winked, and left, Skulduggery following close behind her. Valkyrie hugged her again, whispering, “I’m so happy for you. You really deserve this.”<br/>“Thank you,” Tanith whispered back, swallowing the lump forming in her throat.<br/>Militsa and Valkyrie left the theatre, shooting one last smile at the newly engaged couple.<br/>Tanith turned back to Ghastly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, looking down at her lovingly.<br/>“So, Miss Low,” he murmured, leaning closer, “How are you feeling about all this?”<br/>Grinning, she closed the gap between them, kissing him sweetly, letting the kiss deepen as it grew in passion. The world faded around them, the betrothed couple focussed only on each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skulduggery and China practise scenes again, this time ending in tragedy instead of ecstasy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skulduggery caught up to China, falling into pace next to her. Her heels clicked on the school corridors, the echo cutting through the silence. She hid a smile when he caught up to her. <br/>“How much free time do you have now?” he asked in his velvet voice.<br/>She glanced at her watch before answering. “About an hour, why?”<br/>“I thought we could perhaps run some lines together.”<br/>“What if you came over tonight instead?”</p><p>A few hours later, Skulduggery was once again in China’s apartment. He was determined to not let any… feelings interrupt them this time. Not that he was calling them feelings. He definitely didn’t have feelings for China. That would be ridiculous. He knew what Ghastly would say; that of course he liked her, that he always had. Sighing, he put those thoughts away, opening up the script to the ‘break up scene’. China was sat on a chair at a dining table, trying to match the staging as best they could. Her script was open on the table but she was facing away from it.<br/>“Juliet didn’t give Romeo much of a chance to explain himself. I thought that was a bit unfair,” he started the scene.<br/>“Yes, and I thought we were writing this play together but then you went and made some pretty big decisions all on your own so…”<br/>“Because there was no conflict!”<br/>“Well, there’s conflict now, isn’t there,” her voice was cold, almost dangerous. “Do you really not understand why this is so important to me?”<br/>“I understand you have your own ideas-“<br/>“But do you understand why-“<br/>“What I understand is that I have a reputation to uphold and if I just throw that away, then all this time away from you and the kids isn’t worth much, is it?”<br/>“That may be so. But if you care less about your own wife than you do your art, then you Mr Shakespeare will break my heart!” China’s voice cracked, they were now standing within a metre of each other, Skulduggery could clearly see the emotion on her face.<br/>“I care very much about… both.”<br/>China paused, looking down. “I see.”<br/>“Now if you could just give me back my quill.”<br/>“Fine,” she replied, miming snapping the quill before placing it in his outstretched palm.<br/>“Well done. Juliet’s on her own now.”<br/>“She’s better off without you… And maybe I am too,” she said, walking away.<br/>He sang the last line of the scene as she stood to the side watching. The apartment was eerily quiet afterwards, both looking at each other with awe and something else they refused to name.<br/>Skulduggery made a noise as if he was clearing his throat. “That was good. Very good.”<br/>“Yes, it was,” she replied, a soft smile gracing her lips. He had never been happier that he didn’t have eyes so she couldn’t see how much he stared at those ruby lips.<br/>“Do you know what scene we’re doing tomorrow?” China asked, moving to sit on the arm of an armchair.<br/>“The make up scene. Fitting after practising this scene,” he murmured, sitting opposite her.<br/>“You realise we have a kiss scene at the end of that?”<br/>“I do. We’re both adults, I’m sure we can handle it.”<br/>“Am I kissing the skull or façade?”<br/>He tilted his head. “Any preference?”<br/>“Not particularly. I suppose we could try both?”<br/>If Skulduggery actually had a heart, he was sure it would be in his throat now. He hadn’t been a prude when he was alive, but since being a skeleton there had been considerably less interest.<br/>“I suppose so,” he eventually replied. China stood up, taking a few steps towards him. He got up as well, meeting her halfway. She reached up an arm, hand going behind his ne ck, pulling him towards her on her tiptoes. Her lips met his skull as his hands went to her waist, trying not to grip too hard or too gently. He pulled her closer so their bodies were touching, one hand cupping her cheek as he angled her head up, returning her to flat feet. She pulled away, smirking at him. Reaching out a hand, she wiped the lipstick off his teeth, smirk growing. Once she was done, she slipped her hand into the collar of his shirt, activating the symbols she’d carven in pain-staking detail. A handsome face flowed up over his head, with green eyes and auburn hair. It was the closest to his own face he’d seen yet. This time he initiated, both hands cupping her face as she clutched at his coat, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, her soft lips parting before his, one hand sliding from her face through her hair down to her waist, squeezing slightly as he got lost in the kiss. She let out a small noise like a whimper which only made him kiss her harder. This time when she pulled away, her cheeks were flushed and she was slightly out of breath. He was still holding onto her, her blue eyes locked onto his green ones. Her mouth was still parted slightly, making him slightly smug. That smug feeling went away when she pointed out that he was also blushing, again moving to wipe away her lipstick.<br/>“That colour horribly clashes with your hair,” she murmured, still not moving away, smirking. He wanted to get rid of that smirk. So, naturally, he kissed her again, moving to sit down so she was on his lap, just like the end of the scene they’d be doing the next day. She kissed him back. It hit him that they were no longer practising a scene, this was for real. China Sorrows was actually kissing him back. Her hands were in his hair, her body was pressed to his, her soft curves giving way to his hard muscles. As his hands started to move down her back, she jolted away, quickly moving off his lap. He moved to follow her, but she held up her hands in a stop sign.<br/>“This was a mistake,” she said, trying to get some distance from him. She turned away from him, smoothing her hair, before putting her hands on her hips. He deactivated the façade, walking towards her, slowly reaching out to turn her back to face him. She didn’t resist, but the conflict was there on her face. He moved in gradually, giving her time to move if she didn’t want to do this, before kissing her once more. She kissed back for a little while, before making a noise of protest and pulling away once more.<br/>“No, Skulduggery, we can’t do this!” she said, her voice turning cold.<br/>“Why? We both want to, what’s the problem?”<br/>“It wouldn’t work. It can’t ever work. I helped murder your wife,” China sneered. He tensed up.<br/>“So, what was this? You kissed me. Was this just another one of your sick games?”<br/>“Don’t ask questions you don’t want answered, dear.”<br/>His voice became low, threatening. “Don’t you dare patronise me. Not after this.”<br/>“You made the mistake of trusting me, Skulduggery, don’t act like this is my fault. I’m just acting in my nature.”<br/>He scoffed, picked up his abandoned script and stormed towards the door. He paused, turning back to look at her. He looked like he was going to say something, but changed his mind, slamming the door behind him. Once he was gone, she sat back on the armchair, tears pricking at her eyes, her head in her hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for China and Skulduggery to make up, just as Anne and William must.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I had some family stuff going on as well as writer's block. I'm thinking of turning this into a series of Skulduggery Pleasant Musicals so let me know if you'd like that :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, China and Skulduggery were sat at opposite ends of the row, avoiding each other’s gaze. If he noticed the bags under her eyes, he wasn’t going to mention it. During the rehearsal, she continually tried to stifle yawns, thankfully not noticed by anyone else. Both of them were dreading when they’d be called up to do the make-up scene.</p><p>Skulduggery hadn’t been able to get the kisses out of his mind. He couldn’t figure out why she’d suddenly stopped, why she’d suddenly brought up his wife’s death. His fists clenched at that reminder. Anger coursed through him, but he couldn’t let it consume him. In a few short moments, they were going to have to act like they were a couple. Sighing, he brought out his phone, starting a text to her.</p><p>
  <em>Skull or façade? </em>
</p><p>China read the text, a frown forming on her face. She’d forgotten that they hadn’t actually decided that. She started to type her reply.</p><p>
  <em>Skull, for now. </em>
</p><p>He looked up from his phone, meeting her gaze, nodding slightly in reply. Her expression was guarded, but there was something that Skulduggery couldn’t put his finger on. He let himself look away, not noticing her grim expression as she looked back at her lap. Subtly, she took a deep breath, quickly replacing the walls which she’d let down. When she looked back up, her face was neutral, as unreadable as usual.</p><p>“Ok, so can China and Skulduggery get on the stage for the make-up scene?” Militsa called, a polite smile in place. They both stood up, climbing the stairs on opposite sides of the stage, standing as far away as they could from each other. “Do either of you need a script?” their director asked. Both shook their heads no. “Ok then, when you’re ready.”</p><p>Skulduggery started his line, the anger already there with no acting required. Fletcher carried out his part as Romeo, mastering the himbo energy with minimal effort as China smirked.</p><p>“I wanted to kill him off, hey!” Skulduggery yelled in character. “I wanted to kill both of them off. The only reason I went through all this effort to bring them back together is because you wanted a happy ending!”</p><p>“William, we both know as well as anyone that a wedding doesn’t mean a happy ending,” China responded in character, looking after him as he paced on the stage. She continued the speech confidently, both of them looking truly like a married couple in the middle of a fight.</p><p>“I have no control, William,” she continued. “Every night as I put the girls to bed, I have no way of knowing when or if my famous playwright husband might return.”</p><p>She paused, letting a couple of tears fall. “But then you write this play, a tale of two young lovers thrust into marriage because of circumstance and it feels like a sign. It feels like maybe, this one is for me!”</p><p>Again, she paused, looking down at the floor. “But in life as in art, I have no real say in what happens. You’re in love with your work, and I’m just your second-best bed.”</p><p>She goes to walk off the stage as she is directed to do, angrily wiping away tears. China didn’t know if they were Anne’s or hers anymore.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Skulduggery’s velvet voice called after her, causing her to pause regardless of the stage directions. “You’re right, this play should have been for you. What I wanted was to write a great tragedy. But the biggest tragedy of all would be losing you.”</p><p>“Words, words, words,” she murmured.</p><p>Skulduggery started to sing the I Want It That Way Reprise. China smiled a tiny bit at the pun at the beginning, continuing the duet.</p><p>“Tell me why,” she sang.</p><p>“Because you have always been my greatest inspiration.”</p><p>“Tell me why.”</p><p>“Because I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest,” Skulduggery replied, ignoring how true that was to himself.</p><p>“Tell me why,” she sang for the last time, her voice softening as she began to give way to ‘Shakespeare’s’ apology.</p><p>“Because I can write plays, I can write plays for days, but there will never be another Anne Hathaway.”</p><p>They paused, China turning to look at him, wiping away more tears.</p><p>“William, all this talk of an ending-“</p><p>“It can be anything you want it to be.”</p><p>“But what if it’s not?”</p><p>“It’s not what you want?”</p><p>“No, maybe it’s not an ending. Maybe there is no rushed wedding or double death or anything that conclusive. What if it’s just two young lovers, trying for a new beginning?” China met his eyes at that.</p><p>Though they were no longer young, they were both trying for a new beginning. At least, they had been before China had ruined it. Sighing, they continued the scene, finishing after the Reprise ended. Skulduggery tried not to hold her too tight or kiss her for too long during the song, pushing the disappointment as far down as possible. She made sure to keep her distance, not wanting to upset him further.</p><p>“Right, that was great, let’s call it a day!” Militsa called to them, pleased. China rushed to get her bag, planning to get out of there and back to her isolated apartment where she could deny any and all feelings. Unfortunately, Skulduggery was standing beside her as she turned to walk out the door, blocking her escape route.</p><p>“Can we talk?” he murmured. Sighing, she nodded, letting him lead her through the school until they reached an empty classroom. He leaned against the teacher’s desk as she perched on to one of the desks opposite. She resisted the urge to tap her nails against the desk. She was China Sorrows, she didn’t fidget.</p><p>“What happened last night?” he asked, voice soft. It was like she was a helpless deer, easily scared. Sighing, she paused, trying to put the thoughts into words.</p><p>“We have a lot of history, a lot of baggage. How could it possibly work between us? I can’t hurt you again, and I won’t let you hurt me!”</p><p>He stood up, listening carefully before responding. “I don’t plan on hurting you. Remember when you were burning up from the inside? Remember how I couldn’t stand the idea of you dying? This might be selfish, but I don’t want to lose you. Despite knowing about what happened with my wife, I still cared about you. And,” he said, getting closer and closer, “How will you know that it doesn’t work unless you try it?”</p><p>He was now standing less than half a metre away from her. She was now sitting up straighter, looking up at him. Cautiously, he reached out a hand, slowly reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, giving her time to move away if she wanted to. When China didn’t move, he let his hand linger, walking closer until their legs were touching. Bending down, he kissed her briefly, moving away slightly, giving her the choice. He heard something which sounded like “Dammit” before her mouth was back on his. This time the kiss was deeper, one hand on his tie, the other resting on his shoulder.</p><p>Eventually, after many minutes of kissing, they pulled away, China slightly out of breath.</p><p>“So, Miss Sorrows,” Skulduggery whispered, cradling her jaw, the spark now back in her eyes as she smirked up at him. “Are you willing to give us a go?”</p><p>She tilted her head, breaking eye contact as she pretended to think.</p><p>“I think I could manage that,” she replied, a genuine smile gracing her face as once more they met in a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Performance has finally come!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was performance night and Militsa felt like she was going to vomit. The set was beautiful, designed by Corrival students, who were now rushing around backstage with different costumes and lighting equipment, each one with the same determined look on their face. She’d managed to arrange two changing rooms, one for the men, one for the women, where her actors were getting ready.</p>
<p>Biting her lip, she peered out of the red velvet curtains, muttering a curse when she spotted the headmaster showing the chair of governors to the front row seats.</p>
<p>“Miss Gnosis, where do you want Juliet’s second costume?” Omen asked, sheepishly holding the pink dress upside down.</p>
<p>“Uh, on the thing. You know, the thing!”</p>
<p>“Um, Miss, what thing?”</p>
<p>“The rack!”</p>
<p>He scurried away, replaced by Valkyrie who wrapped her arms around her nervous girlfriend. Militsa leaned into her, tucking her face into Valkyrie’s muscular shoulders.</p>
<p>“It will be okay,” the brunette whispered, stroking her hair soothingly. “You’re the best director ever, and you’ve forced us, even China, to care about this stupid fundraiser. It’s going to be great, alright?”</p>
<p>Militsa nodded, releasing her girlfriend as the music started. The students started to move the props around as directed, dressed in their Shakespearean clothing with a modern twist. She’d been pleasantly surprised by what their parents had been able to make on such short notice. </p>
<p>The acrobatics continued their routine when finally, Skulduggery and China appeared in costume, China’s hair twirled into an elegant bun, Skulduggery with no façade as had been the agreed character design. Both appeared at complete ease, China seeming even slightly bored. Skulduggery kissed the older woman’s hand, before making his grand entrance with ‘Larger than Life’.</p>
<p>China leaned against the wall, watching him with a small smile on her face, eyes glinting. Militsa was watching also, focussing on every step and note to ensure that everything was perfect.</p>
<p>Once the song was over, it was China’s turn, to make her entrance, once more appearing the confident and composed Anne Hathaway. Militsa had to admit, she’d done a great job at casting. The chemistry between both of them was impossible to miss. </p>
<p>After ‘I want it that way’, China led Skulduggery to the left of the stage as Valkyrie was revealed as Juliet. Her rendition of ‘One More Time’ was beautifully powerful, all her pain from Darquesse, the Faceless Ones, the remnants, all of it channelled into this song. There was a standing ovation after the last note, Valkyrie’s eyes glistening with unshed tears. They’d had a conversation a few months ago where Valkyrie had told her about the Alice situation, and the effect on her afterwards, the depression she’d spiralled into from this forced act of war. She’d shown Militsa the scars on her arms, and the red head had returned the favour. Together, they’d cried about the past, holding each other. At least now they didn’t have to endure the pain alone.</p>
<p>Militsa shook her head, snapping back to the present, as ‘Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely’ started. She could see the proud looks of the students’ parents, and felt a small smile start to appear on her own face. It was going well, but she wasn’t ready to assume that it would stay that way. Although, never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined China Sorrows singing ‘Domino’ while throwing glitter happily as she jumped on a bed.</p>
<p>The show sped on, Tanith perfectly playing the dutiful nurse, Ghastly making the audience laugh with the terrible fake French accent of his character, until finally it was the Act One finale. China and Skulduggery split to either side of the stage as ‘It’s My Life’ began, Fletcher making his iconic entrance to the whistling and applause of his students and their parents. He was loving life as he descended onto the stage.</p>
<p>Then something happened. Skulduggery’s eyes were fixed on someone in the audience, a brunette woman with dark brown eyes that had tears in them, smiling softly at the skeleton on the stage. Whoever it was clearly startled Skulduggery as he was a millisecond late on his verse. By the end, he’d managed to recover but his diverted attention had caught China’s eye. She, too, looked at the woman in the audience and stood tense as she sang to Valkyrie, assuring her she’d be there for her. Valkyrie belted out her lines as China looked almost lost at Skulduggery while he continued to stare at the woman in the audience.</p>
<p>When the curtain dropped for the end of Act 1, China headed straight over to Skulduggery as the mics were turned off, but Skulduggery was heading away, heading to the stairs leading to the audience. Militsa rushed to stop him but was brushed aside, almost falling but instead caught by her girlfriend who, like everyone, was watching the skeleton in concern.</p>
<p>“Who is that?” Valkyrie asked, now looking between China and Ghastly.</p>
<p>The older woman responded stiffly, her voice a touch cold, “That’s Skulduggery’s wife”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Finale!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skulduggery was almost at his wife, weaving his way through the crowds of people. </p><p>“Mnemosyne,” he said, grasping her by her upper arms. The tears fell down her face as one hand came up to stroke his cheekbone.</p><p>“What have they done to you,” she whispered.</p><p>He pulled his wife closer to him as she buried her face in his costume. He’d never thought he’d be able to hold her again, and there was no way he was letting go yet.</p><p>“How?” he murmured into her hair.</p><p>“I- I don’t know. I just woke up outside the school and heard someone mention your name, so I followed them inside.”</p><p>He held her tighter, planting a bony kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>Meanwhile, the rest of the cast were watching from behind the curtain. China was pacing, hands on her hips, head bowed. Finally, she turned to face them.</p><p>“This makes no sense. She was definitely dead; I can assure you of that.”</p><p>Dexter, Saracen and Ghastly all turned to glare at her.</p><p>“Oh please,” she sneered, “Like you never did anything despicable in the war.”</p><p>The men bowed their heads, ashamed. Tanith reached out for Ghastly’s hand who accepted hers gratefully.</p><p>“Oh no,” Valkyrie mumbled, exchanging a glance with Militsa.<br/>“What’s ‘Oh no’?” China demanded.</p><p>“He’s heading back here… with her.”</p><p>The older woman seemed to pale further. Militsa could feel the brunette’s heart breaking.</p><p>“I can’t do this, not now,” China murmured.</p><p>Slowly, she took a deep breath in and out. Valkyrie could see the walls forming around the raven-haired beauty, the distant exterior which had been dismantled years ago reasserting itself.</p><p>Mnemosyne and Skulduggery appeared; the rest of the cast fixing smiles on their faces. China avoided looking at them.</p><p>This, however, didn’t stop Mnemosyne from launching herself at China, tackling her. It was all China could do to stop Mnemosyne’s nails from clawing at her, grasping the brunette’s wrists and keeping them as far away from her as possible.</p><p>Skulduggery lifted Mnemosyne off, holding desperately onto his estranged wife as she writhed in his grip. Tanith and Valkyrie helped China up, putting themselves in between the two women as China scowled. Skulduggery was whispering in Mnemosyne’s ear, slowly calming her down.</p><p>“Ok, we have the rest of the show to do,” Valkyrie interjected with a soothing tone. “We can talk about… this… when it’s all over.”</p><p>China and Mnemosyne continued to scowl at each other but nodded. Valkyrie moved away from the two women, dragging Tanith with her as she headed to the changing rooms, preparing for Act 2. Militsa breathed a sigh of relief that the show would continue. China met Skulduggery’s eye sockets, a look crossing her face too quickly for most to register but Militsa caught it; excruciating pain.</p><p>The rest of the performance passed without incident, but the resolution had been better in rehearsals, not that Militsa could blame China when her boyfriend’s wife had just come back to life. There was a standing ovation at the end, and the students dragged her onstage to join in on the cast’s bow. Skulduggery and China were supposed to hold hands, but China was keeping her hand far from his, despite him trying to reach for her. Valkyrie watched with concern at the confused tilt of his head.</p><p>Finally, the curtain fell for good and China practically ran off the stage, heading straight to the changing room. There was supposed to be a cast party but Militsa doubted that would still happen. Skulduggery chased after China, determined to talk to her. Despite her best instincts, she followed.</p><p>She found them in one of the corridors, Skulduggery holding China’s wrists to stop her from running. Hiding behind the corner, she was joined by the rest of the cast.<br/>“China, please, talk to me!” the skeleton said.</p><p>“What do you want from me, Skulduggery? You have a choice, the same choice that you had centuries ago, and you chose her. And you’ll choose her again because she’s your wife, and you made a vow.”</p><p>“I don’t want to lose you,” he murmured. He tried to pull her closer, but she pulled away, attempting to free her wrists.</p><p>“Let me go!” her voice was cold, dangerous. “You said you wouldn’t hurt me.”</p><p>Her last sentence was a heartbroken whisper. With one last tug, she pulled her wrists free, backing off.</p><p>“We’re done, darling. For good.”</p><p>She walked away, leaving Skulduggery standing in the same position he’d been standing in. Valkyrie walked towards him, placing a comforting hand on his arm.</p><p>The performance was over, and with it a romance.<br/>Bittersweet, Militsa thought, watching as her girlfriend hugged the skeleton, his head buried in her shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>